


Undone

by lilgalaxygal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is dumb, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, F/F, F/M, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Relationship(s), Slow Build, Smut, Straight Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-19 11:39:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8204935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilgalaxygal/pseuds/lilgalaxygal
Summary: Alex never bet on anything good happening, a life of misfortunes had taught him that.So of course he never count on Lafayette.Or the one where Alex and Lafayette meet. Part of one_golden_sun's Poly Gay Trio universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!! This is an addition to one_golden_sun's Poly Gay Trio universe and they were super awesome and beta'd this for me! This is set before any of the boys met and focus on Lafayette and Alex, so no Jon. Enjoy reading!

_ Chapter track: F.N.T- Ivan Lins  _

 

Alexander Hamilton was about ten seconds from killing someone and it was only 11 a.m. The 20 year old was a sophomore at Columbia University and was lucky enough to be going on a full scholarship. Unfortunately, part of the scholarship had required him to work on campus. Fucking work study. Freshman year had been easy since he got away with a filing job in the English department, but this time around he had been saddled with the unfortunate job of being an RA for one of the Freshman dorms. 

 

Right now, he was trying to explain to some spoiled white brat and his yatch club parents why the kid had to have a roommate and why no, he wouldn’t just kick the other guy out and give this one the room to himself. Alex was quickly losing his patience and was very close to telling the little spoiled shit --and his parents-- where they could stick their designer shoes when a small but strong hand grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back slightly. 

 

Angelica flashed the parents a crocodile smile as she spoke with a carefully calculated cadence . “I’m so sorry to interrupt your discussion but I need to borrow Alexander for an important matter. But, if the issue persists, I am sure Mr. Mulligan will be more than happy to assist.” Angelica gestured behind the family to the towering and intimidating figure of Hercules Mulligan, currently carrying a dresser by the hall on his own. The faces of the white bread cookie cuts drained to an even paler shade but before they could protest Angelica was sweeping Alex away. The two maneuvered through the throngs of students and parents with a practiced ease that could only come from long term experience.  

Angelica Schuyler was what most people would describe as a “classical beauty”. She by no means met the popular eurocentric beauty standards of today's society and that is what Alexander adored about her. She wore her natural hair in cascading curls down her back, tight high waisted jeans hugging her womanly curves matched with a peachy colored top that did that same for her chest. She was so beautiful sometimes it made Alex’s chest hurt. She was a gender studies major currently trying to finish up her undergrad. The two had met during their shared Gender Relations class during Alex’s second semester. Angelica had dragged him away from his studies when they began to consume him. 

 

During the summer she had dragged her sister Eliza down to the college for a couple of weeks and the three of them had had some fun. Old funk records on Angelica’s turntable, Eliza’s penchant for chai tea blends, high quality weed bought from a boy down the hall, and so many talks about their place in the world. Heady, breathless times when everything seems so young, but you’re younger. And you’re in love with fucking everything and everyone. In the end, Angelica and Alexander had both been too hard headed and passionate. In any case, friendship suited them just fine and Alex was back to sleeping with whoever he pleased. 

 

“Thank you for helping me get out of there,” he said once they had exited the building. “I’m pretty sure one more second and I was gonna rip those jackasses a new hole to spew shit out of. At least it would have given their mouths a rest.“

 

Angelica threw her head back and let out a laugh that sounded like caramel and he smiled. She lead him down one of the many stone pathways that winded around the school, the sun shining down and illuminating the summer afternoon. “Don’t work Alex, there’s always a couple trust-fund babies who depend on mommy’s and daddy’s wealth to have fun.” An evil smile crossed her face and she gave him a conspiratorial look. “Remember when Aaron Burr tried to hit on me at that party and I gave him a 30 minute dressing down about the use of derogatory slang against women?” 

 

Alex sighed fondly at the memory, nodding as he pulled her in for a hug. “Of course. Aaron was rightfully embarrassed and I immediately fell head over heals for you. Wasn’t that the night you also gave me a handy in-”

 

Angelica lovingly clamped a hand over his mouth as a gaggle of freshmen passed by, groaning in disgust as he licked her hand. “Fucking hell Alex, you wanna just tell the whole campus our sexual history?”  She shook his head and Alex realized that she was leading him to the housing office. As they approached the clean glass doors, Angelica turned to him.  “Do you still speak French?” 

 

Alexander fixed her with a odd look for a second, then exchanged it for a heated one, picking up her hand and brushing the back of it with his lips in a delicate manner. “ Je veux vous pousser à un mur et vous ravir à la folie.” 

 

Angelica rolled her eyes but patted his cheek, walking ahead of him to enter the building, knowing that he would be following from behind. “That was cute and I am willing to bet my entire tuition that it involved sex is some way shape or form” Alex shrugged his shoulder and gave her an apologetic smile, not bothering to correct her.

 

Once inside the building, Alex could hear the sound of yelling from the front office. The small and tittling voice of the secretary and someone’s loud and booming voice switching between accented English and annoyed French. When the pair reached the door, Alex felt as if the air had been ripped from his lungs. Before him was the most beautiful man he had ever seen.

 

This man had to be a Greek God because Alex felt the immediate need to praise him. He was big, in every single way, large hands gesturing wildly in the small space, Broad chest and shoulders stretching the plain white tee shirt thin and giving Alex a views of those strong muscles. There really wasn’t a word other than ‘lovely’ to describe his face, a perfectly balanced vista of oversized brown eyes, full lips, the sharp angle of his jawline that seemed to cut into Alex’s heart. His skin a deep brown color that was just begging for Alex’s lips to brush it, his tongue to lavish it. His hair fell like a heavy curtain of perfect curls, just brushing the nape of his neck, the place that Alex was yearning to lay kisses. He felt as though his heart had been clutched by hands he couldn’t shake.

 

“I need someone to help with this material, it is  putain poubelle.” The man said in a loud voice, spitting out the english like a nasty tasting drink. Hs voice was a smooth velvet, and Alex felt fucking weak, unable to form words that he usually couldn’t keep from overflowing from his lips.

 

“Sir, I’ve explained several time, this is the housing office. Any academic supports you need should be directed to your academic advisor or the professor!” The secretary sounded exasperated, and a little impatient, which Alex felt wholly unfair. “If you are struggling to locate these people, you should talk to your RA.” 

 

The beautiful young man made a sound in the back of his throat, indignant and angry, puffing his chest out as if to make his already large frame more imposing. The secretary shrunk back in response to the physical power play.

 

“You assume I did not already think of this?” he snapped in a voice that cut like a dagger. “I already spoke to my RA--” voice trilled here -- “and he was most rude. Claimed to not understand me.”

 

Angelica interrupted. “Ms. Simmons?” she said, getting the secretary’s attention. They both looked over. “I’ve already checked in with the Hartley? This student,” she gestured at the young man, “He’s on the fourth floor? And his RA suggested we move him somewhere that his language needs can be met?” 

 

“The international students’ dorm is full,” Ms. Simmons snapped, turning back to her computer. “Mr. du Mortier here is just going to have deal and assimilate like every other freshman.” She began angrily typing away, now ignoring both parties. 

 

The student-- Mr. du Mortier?--twisted his face in incredulous disbelief. Angelica took a deep breath before stepping forward, dragging Alex along with her.

 

“If I may, Ms. Simmons? Alexander Hamilton, here,” she shoved him forward. “He’s on floor 6? He speaks fluent French. We could trade him with Clemson in room 602? He’s already requested a room change.”

 

Ms. Simmons didn’t even look up, her fingernails clicking on the keyboard. “602, 602… Leland Clemson, ok? Yes, wonderful, I will make the switch.” She glanced up at du Mortier, said slowly. “Do you understand? You will move to his--” she jabbed a finger in Alex’s direction-- “Floor. He will help you.”

 

“No need to speak slowly,” he snapped. “I can understand you just fine.”

 

“Room 602, Mr. du Mortier. Ms. Schyuler, can you deal with the keys and paper work?”

 

“Of course,” she said breezily, not allowing for the women's rotten attitude to ruin her good mood.  She turned to herd the two boys out the door. “Thanks for your help, Ms. Simmons!” she called sweetly. “Bitch,” she added under her breath as they stepped back into the sunshine. Alex smiled softly at the quip.

 

The young man turned to Angelica and Alex, his face relaxed and grateful. 

 

“That worked out,” Angelica said. “Took care of you, and got rid of that asshole on your floor Alex. Two birds, one stone.”

 

“Thank you,” du Motier said, his voice quiet. “She was treating me...how you say...lesser than others? Very rude.”

 

“Yeah, well, she’s kind of a racist twat,” Angelica said, shrugging. “It ain’t no thing. Welcome to Columbia.” She held out her hand, which he took, shook it. “I’m Angelica Schuyler, RA on the fifth floor. And this is Alex. Alexander Hamilton.”

 

“Pleasure is mine,” he said, taking Alex’s hand. Alex couldn’t help but blush as the handsome man brushed those oh so soft lips against the appendage.

“Hi,” Alex said. Great. Wonderful. Such wit! He cursed himself mentally, tried to think of anything to say that would be even partially adequate. Angelica was looking at him all strange. The man smiled and straightened back up to his full height before he continued speaking.

 

“My name is Marie-Joseph Paul Yves Roch Gilbert du Motier, Marquis de Lafayette,” he rattled off, his voice like a song. “I prefer Lafayette. Not that Ms. Simmons ask me.” He rolled his eyes, offended by even the thought.

 

“Come on, Lafayette, we’ll help you move your stuff to your new room,” Angelica said, offering him a soft smile that he couldn’t help but return. The eldest Schuyler had that effect on most people.

 

“Yes, wonderful! I am most excited.” They began to walk back towards Hartley, Lafayette’s long legs carrying him a few paces ahead as he walked with the loping grace of a lion. Alex had to quicken his pace to match Lafayette’s strides but didn’t mind at all.

 

“You’re awfully quiet,” Angelica noted in a whisper as they followed. She was giving Alex a look that informed him she knew exactly why his gift of gab was suddenly gone. 

 

“Hm?” Alex said. He had been doing his best to refrain from examining Lafayette’s tempting backside. It really wasn’t easy considering just how artfully his jeans cupped that wonderful ass but Alex forced himself to focus on Angelica.

 

“Oh. I see,” she said simply, a smug knowing look on her face. 

 

“What?”

 

“You seem...distracted…” She teased, putting just the right amount of weight to her words that they procured a blush from her fellow RA.

 

“Will you shut up!” Alex hissed, looking ahead nervously to assure that their third companion hadn’t heard Angelica’s comments. But he seemed pretty preoccupied, delighting in the autumn foliage and the stupid, fearless squirrels darting across the walk ways. Who was this creature?

 

Angelica merely shook her head and gave him a look that said ‘We’ll talk later’, before walking ahead to talk to Lafayette about moving his stuff up to Alex’s floor. Alex trailed behind, trying to sort out the mess that clouded his head.

* * *

 

 

“Well, I think that should just about do it!” Angelica said, looking around Lafayette's newest living situation. He didn’t have a ton of stuff, but every item in the room seemed expensive. Leatherbound books. A sleek new Macbook. A set of fountain pens. A set of leather luggage, which Alex assumed held his wardrobe. And, best of all--or worse depending on how you looked at it--his bedding. Slick damask cotton in bright white textured stripes, complete with a down stuffed duvet. Gorgeous and bright and so inviting. Alex salivated, imagining Lafayette’s deep skin against the clean white of the bed, of his hands twisting in the fabric of the duvet, those full lips wrapped around-

 

“Alex?” Angelica’s clear, teasing tone snapped him out of the dangerously enticing day dream he’d been having back to reality, where three pairs of eyes were staring at him, all with varying degrees of confusion.  He felt his cheeks burn bright red with secret guilt and tucked his head into his chest, brushing them off with some stupid quip about being tired after a long day's work, which it indeed had been. 

 

They had spent a good part of the evening relocating the Frenchman, helping him up to the 6th floor. The time spent doing so had been spent with Lafayette asking everyone questions and Alexander using his sophisticated conversational skills to  artfully dodge all of them. Now the three of them were lounging around the dorm, Lafayette's roommate having left hours ago mumbling something about pre-med. 

“Well,” Alexander said, drawing out the word as he stood up, pretending to stretch the non-pretend soreness out of his muscles. “It’s been really great and all but sadly I have to go to bed. You know… RA… stuff…” He winced as the excuse sounded weak to even his own ears, but he was sure that if he spent another minute in the room he was going to make some bad choices.

 

Angelica rolled her eyes from behind Lafayette, who stood up from his desk chair to place a large hand on Alex’s arm. “Are you sure that you have to leave so suddenly cher ami?” Lafayette asked in a somewhat disappointed tone. Alex felt his chest tighten with guilt and for a second he wanted to admit it was a lie and stay.

 

Lucky for him, he didn’t have to. Because Angelica did. “Oh Alex’s just kidding, aren’t you dear? Us R.A’s have tomorrow off and plus, he wouldn’t wanna miss out on the fun we’re planning, wouldn’t he?”

And with that, Alex didn’t know how it happened, but somehow, swept into Angelica’s whirlwind, he found himself on the floor of another R.A.’s room, people sitting in a circle on the floor, a bottle of vodka and a bottle of Jack Daniels being passed around and poured into coffee cups and juice tumblers filled with the worst kinds of cheap mixers. The circle was the RAs from the other floors, a hodge podge of upper classmen and inexplicably, across from him, Lafayette, sitting cross legged and sipping straight vodka out of an antique china teacup he had brought with him from his own room.

 

Alex shot Angelica a look that he hoped read, “And why the fuck did you invite a resident to an R.A. gathering?” and it was returned with her own look which he supposed was meant to appear generous and basically say “you’re welcome.” 

 

Generally, the other R.A.s would not take kindly to merry-making in the presence of a resident, especially with alcohol involved, but it seemed as if Laf’s status as French made him cool, and cool made him exempt from the unwritten “no freshmen allowed” rule. 

 

Either way, it didn’t matter. He simply sat in his spot in the circle, sipped his drink, and watched all of them.

 

And of course, someone suggested a drinking game, and the group agreed on “Never Have I Ever.”

 

It started off tame enough… Never have I ever visited another country. Never have I ever met a celebrity. Never have I ever worked in the fast food industry. Never have I ever had sex. Questions everyone could ask.

 

Then is was Hercules to break the mold of course. Shot an evil grin at Angelica. “Never have I ever received oral pleasure from Burr.” She glowered back at him, took a prim sip of her beverage. Alex felt his jaw drop in quite betrayal and he filed the shock away for later interrogation.

 

“Who’s next?” she asked.

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, Schyuler,” someone cut in, laughing “You were the only one to drink. House rules. Gotta tell the story.”

 

As she launched into a rushed retelling of her ill fated hook up with Aaron Burr, Alex drifted back into thought, choosing to ignore the anecdote and study the contents of his cup instead. He stole a glance up at Lafayette, who was staring back at him, unabashedly, and open. His face unreadable. Alex’s heart stuttered under his gaze, so he quickly looked back at Angelica, who had the room sighing and laughing at her story.

 

It was Lafayette’s turn. He still studied Alex.

 

“Never have I ever,” he paused. Gestured with his tea cup in Angelica’s direction. “Engaged in a sexual way with this lovely young lady.”

 

Whoops of laughter and glee as several people, male and female, around the circle, including Hercules and Alex drank. Lafayette’s eyes watched Alex lift his cup to his lips, and it seemed to confirm something for him, something not all too pleasant. 

 

“The night is young, dear Lafayette,” Angelica purred, toasted her own cup at him. For the first time that day, Alex got to actually see Lafayette appear uncomfortable.

 

“Charmed as I am, Ms. Schuyler, I must admit you are not all together my type,” he said. 

 

Alex’s stomach twisted, both in fear for Angelica’s dented vanity and what Lafayette could have possibly meant, what he meant, what the fuck did he mean? Because let’s face it, Angelica was generally everyone’s type. She was beautiful, strong willed, and most of all persistent when going for something she wanted.

 

Angelica raised an eyebrow at the comment, a cheshire grin almost splitting her face. She stood up smoothly and crossed the room, hips swinging in an a hypnotic fashion with every step. When she readed the frenchman she plopped down in his lap, lips brushing his ear as she asked in a stage whisper, “And why would that be?” Her body was molded to his at this point and Alex had to start translating the Constitution into French in his head to keep from ripping her off and replacing himself in the french man's lap.

 

Laf blanched, hands going to her waist to keep her from falling off. “Well, um…. You see….”  he bit his lip, trying to think about what to say to defuse the situation. Angelica took this chance to slip a hand under his shirt, letting her lips barely brush his jaw as she let out a throaty laugh. Alexander began to see red, blood boiling.

 

“Aw, come on, Ange,” Hercules said. “Let the poor boy breath. It’s his first day here and you’re gonna give him a heart attack.”

 

_ And me, _ Alex added silently. Noticed the tight grip he had on the red solo cup was crushing it slightly, distorting its shape. 

 

At Herc’s prompting, she rolled off Lafayette and returned to her spot in the circle. It was then Alex realized just how drunk she was, from the looseness in her limbs to the overly excited look on her face. Hercules secured a grip on her waist and she melted into his side.   
  


“Well, Frenchie, if you change your mind, you know what floor I’m on.”

 

The tension around the group had shifted suddenly, and the game dissipated. Lafayette stood, his posture firm despite the several teacups of vodka he had consumed over the course of the evening. 

 

“I think it is time for me to be getting to bed, yes?”  He asked, words slurring as he directed the question to no one in particular, turning away to drunkenly stumble his way out of the room. Without knowing why, or before he could second guess himself, Alex was following before the door had even shut, vehemently ignoring Angelica drunken cat calls.

 

He found Lafayette, paused in front of the steel door to the stairwell. His hand on the silver push bar, but with no intention of moving. 

 

“Hey,” Alex said, brushing a hand on his shoulder. Tried to firmly place Lafayette as one of his residents to take care of, not as some gorgeous, drunk, conquest. “You ok? Are you gonna be sick?”

 

“Non,” he said firmly. “Just trying to remember exactly which way of my new room? I am having trouble.”Alexander took his hand gently and lead him to the elevator, pushing the 6 button and rubbing Laf’s back in what he hoped was a comforting motion.

 

“Here, I can show you. Let’s take the elevator. Alcohol and stairs are never a good combo.”

 

While they waited, Aex began to speak softly. “Hey look I’m sorry about the whole Anglica thing earlier, I didn’t really realize how blasted she was and she always get so touchy feely and…” He trailed off as the elevator dinged, the doors sliding open so that they could step - or in Lafayette’s case drunkenly stumble- into the small space. The small ride up to their floor began and Alexander was surprised as the taller man suddenly learned on him, chapped lips brushing his ear as he spoke in his home tongue. 

 

“ _No, no my sweet. I should be the one apologizing. I did not expect that your relationship with Miss Angelica was so… sexual? Maybe I misread the signals, you Americans are so odd at times._ ” he slipped back into English now, a bit more broken and slurred than before. “I was to think that you were looking at me, non? And that the look was… loaded?” The sentence became more of a question as his voice went up at the end. He nuzzled his face into Alex’s hair.

 

Alex had to dig his nails into his palms to keep himself from ravaging Lafayette right there in the small dingy elevator. The heat of his body, the smell of alcohol and expensive cologne wafting over him. Warm breath and lips brushing his ear. When he finally was able to speak, his voice was strained and shaky. “I… Angelica and me.... We aren’t… together right now. It was a fling over last summer, we had some fun but we aren’t… engaging anymore.” He took a gulp and before he could stop the words fell out of his mouth. “And I never said that I wasn't interested in men either.”

 

Before the Frenchman could reply, the elevator lurched to a stop and Lafayette groaned. Alex instantly recognized the tell tale signs of an oncoming puking sessions, so he pulled him into the hall bathroom. Alex shoved Lafayette into a stall, holding his hair back while he began to puke up everything consumed over the last few hours. 

 

“Let it out, it’s ok,” Alex soothed, rubbing his shoulder as Lafayette heaved over the toilet. When the wave of sickness finally passed, Laf let out a shudder and sat back on the floor. Covered his face with both hands, muttering in French. Alex, a caretaker by nature (and perhaps now by profession) stood so he could fill a glass with water and wet a washcloth. He passed Lafayette the water, and he sipped, his eyes scrunched closed. He also accepted the wash cloth without a word, and dabbed his face and mouth with it. Alex couldn’t help but think he still looked exceptionally attractive, despite the pale cast to his skin, the sweat dotting his forehead, and the weak slump in his back.

 

Alexander escorted him to the room where a small sticky note on the door announced that Laf’s roommate was with his boyfriend two floors down. He was a little concerned about leaving him alone, but he figured Lafayette had puked up most of the alcohol in his system and wasn’t in danger of alcohol poisoning.  

 

Eventually he was able help the freshman into bed, watching as Lafayette passed out the second his head hit the pillow. Alex allowed himself just a few seconds of watching him, looking, just looking. When he pulled the duvet up to tuck in around his chest, he was surprised when Lafayette’s hand came up to touch his arm. He mumbled something, then rolled away and went still. 

 

Once he was sure that the boy was safe and sound, he stumbled back to his own room, not even bothering to change out of his clothes before hitting the bed. Despite his honest attempted to stop it, his brain supplied him with several thoughts about the boy sleeping just a few rooms away, about his inviting arms and his unworldly good looks. And best of all, his gorgeous voice, confessing to him in French. Of course, his words didn’t matter because most likely, after such a drunken night, they would be forgotten in the harsh light of day. And, even if they weren’t, it wasn’t as if Alex could act on them. As sleep began to overtake him, all he could think about is how this year was going to be it’s very own special kind of hell. 

 

He couldn’t fucking wait. 


	2. Chapter 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a quick reminder, this story is rated E! This chapter will involve drug use and masturbation. If you want you can skim/skip over these parts, but you have been warned!

Chapter 2.

 

_ Flipside-Ripe _

 

The next morning, Alexander awoke to the sound of someone banging relentlessly on his door, an act that was doing nothing to help lessen the throbbing headache he was presently experiencing. Crawling out of bed, he felt the subtle grime one only feels after sleeping in their clothes from the night before. Attempting to shake the fog out of his head, he walked over to the door and opened it, only to have a very chipper Lafayette rush in, damp curls held back by an honest to god scrunchie. In his hands he cared a brown paper bag with fancy script across the front and a cardboard  coffee carrier. 

 

“Bonjour Monsieur Hamilton, how was your sleep last night? I slept well but my roommate returned this morning and asked me to leave quite rudely so I figured I would get breakfast and I realized that last night you had helped me an-MMHHHHP!” Lafayette yelled as Alex suddenly wrapped a hand around his mouth, cutting of his speech and glaring at him with bloodshot eyes. 

 

“Laf. Thank you for the breakfast. Shut up, please.” Alex croaked in a dry, broken voice. As he took his hands off of Lafayette’s mouth the freshman frowned slightly. ALex slunked away, grabbing the bag out of Lafs and picking up the coffee too. “Where did you even get this stuff?”

 

Lafayette shrugged. “Small patisserie a few blocks that way,” he said. “Is it alright?” 

 

Alex sighed and pulled out the food, taking a bite out of it. He couldn’t help the small moan that left his mouth. The buttery croissant melted away to a warm chocolate molten center. Dark and rich. 

 

“It’s perfect,” he said through a full mouth, at first not caring that a shower of crumbs sprayed forth with his words, but then blushing slightly when Lafayette grinned at him.

 

“Pain au chocolat,” he said, still smiling. “Wonderful hangover cure, yes?’

 

Alex nodded, taking a sip of the coffee which was creamy and smooth, going down like liquid gold. He sighed and gave Lafayette a smooth smile. For the first time that morning, he took in the younger man. He was dressed in a soft cream colored sweater that was just a size too big for him, blue jeans clinging to his athletic frame. 

 

“I want to apologize for anything I may have said or done while intoxicated last night,” Lafayette said, rushed and looking abashed. “I can sometimes...forget myself? When drinking? If I said anything inappropriate, please know that is not my true character, and you have my sincerest apologies.”

 

“Oh,” Alex said. Suddenly the croissant felt like lead in his stomach. So it was just the vodka talking. That whispered, breathy little come on in the elevator. Meant nothing. Alex should have not been disappointed and seen this coming. How could anyone as captivating as Lafayette, looking like he fell from Heaven, ever harbor anything but a passing interest in someone like him?

 

“Thank you again, mon ami,” Laf finished. “I will be seeing you? I have to go buy my books.”

 

“Yes, of course. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.”

 

Lafayette smiled and turned, and Alex was almost sad to see the back of him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Over the next few weeks, Alex tried his hardest to not obsess over Lafayette, sadly to no avail. It seemed as if everyday the foreigner was needing advice in school or help finding something around campus or begging Alex to attend a school event with him. When he wasn't throwing himself into his studies or lighting up with Hercules and Angelica, Alex was monitoring the halls of his floor. And with this came the pleasure of watching the string of Lafayette's random bedmates doing an almost daily walk of shame.

 

There was no pattern to his late night lovers, no rhyme or reason, no type. Tall, short, thin, round, male, female. All shuffled out of the room while Alex watched, some offering him a wave, others blushing and rushing past, some still a bit too out of it to do much more than fumble for the elevator. 

 

Alexander tried not to feel jealous. He failed miserably. He did notice something, though. While Lafayette appeared to have no problems entertaining guests for a night of what was usually loud fucking, he appeared to really have no friends. If he wasn’t dragging some attractive stranger into his room, or bugging Alex, he was usually alone. His nose in a book, looking a his phone, headphones in. He ate alone, walked to class alone. Probably went wherever it was he picked up his fuck buddies alone. And it generally made Alex a little sad. When he wasn’t battling the jealous beast over taking his heart.

 

“It’s like he’s running a harem out of there!” He declared over dinner one night. Herc glared at him over his stir fry, while Angelica smiled indulgently. 

 

“He talking about that French guy again?” Herc asked.

 

“Who else? He’s got a huge crush.”

 

“It’s not a crush,” Alex snapped. “I’m merely commenting on the fact that he has a lot of night time visitors, is all.”

 

“None of which are you?” Angelica pressed.

 

“Of course not. I’m professional.”

 

“And jealous,” Herc added. 

 

“I’m not jeal--”

 

“Save it, Hamilton. We all know you are.”

 

Alex rubbed the bridge of his nose, sighed. “It’s just maddeningly distracting.”

 

“I don’t know why you are surprised. A guy who looks like that is apt to be extremely popular.”

 

“And? The endless parade of his conquests marching by room all hours of the night and morning make studying extremely difficult.”

 

“One would find studying hard if he has one ear pressed up against the door, jerking off while he uses his lonely tears for lubrication.”

 

“Hey!”

 

“Has his roommate complained?” Herc asked, giving Angelica a dirty look while she laughed at her own joke.

 

“Jonas? No. He honestly spends most of his time with his boyfriend, who has a single on the 2nd floor.”

 

“So he’s not breaking any rules, roommate doesn’t have an issue, and you can’t have him due to the fact that he’s one of your residences. I’d say it sounds like you can do one of two things, my man.”

 

“What’s that?” Alex pleaded. 

 

“Continue to deal with it. Or, you know. Fuck him out of your system. When’s the last time you got laid?”

 

Alex shrugged. “Couple weeks ago.”

“There’s your problem,” Herc said, jabbed his chopsticks in Alex’s direction. “Course your little crush has gotten out of hand. You need someone to distract you. Replace all that sexual energy that’s built up.”

 

“Eliza is coming back soon! She has a short break since she has a week before her nursing course starts up again. And I'd bet she'd love some quality time.” Angelica winked and let her voice dip low.

 

Alex nodded, a small smile forming on his face as he remembered the summer with Eliza. “I will give her a call.”

 

A few days later, Angelica and Alex were sitting on the roof of the dorm well past curfew, passing back and forth a pipe and taking long drags. The weed was strong, and Alex felt more relaxed than he had been since the semester had started.All the built up stress of classes and R.A shit and the situation with Lafayette was leaving his system. He crawled over to Angelica and gave her a suggestive smile. They had started out sitting across from each other, but now they were cuddled on Angelica old quilt, trading slow and heavy kisses. Despite the fact that he’d be seeing Eliza the next day, and he still could not seem to get Lafayette out of his mind. Angelica was welcoming, warm, sexy and inviting. He would never say no to that. 

 

She smelled like weed and spices and god he had missed this. She pulled back, a soft moan leaving her lips as Hamilton began to mouth at her breast through the thin fabric of her shirt, smiling when he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. He dove back in and nuzzled his nose in between her breast. Let his fingers creep under the fabric to brush her hardening nipples.

 

“Alex, do you think I am ugly?” The question came out of nowhere, light and airy as if she were asking about the weather. Alex pulled back from the embrace, a confused look crossing his face as he took her in. Lounging across the blanket in a thin white tee shirt and jean shorts, dark brown skin like exposed satin, lips swollen from kissing. Her eyes unfocused and hair fanning out around her. She was angelic. A goddess. “Of course not- Angie you're gorgeous. What the hell is making you think this?” 

 

She blushed and looked away, something akin to guilt filling her delicate features. “I… I was really lonely this week and I ran into Lafayette and so I asked him if he wanted to hook up and… and he turned me down!” Her voice broke then, her face crumpling into a confused and hurt expression. “And I don't get why? Because we are friends and we get along great but he won't sleep with me? He tells me all the time how pretty I am, but am I not pretty enough??” 

 

Alexander wasn't mad at all. In fact, he knew why Angelica was angry. He had seen the angry scars that would never fade from her thighs, listened as she recalled countless tales of how she had been turned away during her youth due to her underdeveloped figure. And now that she was older, curvy and beautiful and a woman, most of those fears had become her past. But still, she wondered if she was still that younger girl sometimes. 

 

Alex sighed and lifted her up in his arms, kissing her and letting his hands squeeze her close. “Angie, you are beautiful. Amazing, sexy, intelligent, just an all out catch. And if Lafayette doesn't want to sleep with you who cares? To be perfectly honest, he probably has an STD at this point from trying to create his harem.” She laughed at that, and the sound made Alex feel warm inside. They took a few more hits and began to kiss again, this time with a renewed vigor. And as Alex slowly started to trail down her body, fingers working her shorts open, he was determined to show her how beautiful he really thought she was. 

 

* * *

 

 

The next day, Alex hunted down the French frog until he found him writing outside in the quad, wearing that annoying white sweater and pencil held by perfect teeth and having the pleasure of being enclosed by those lovely lips. He stalked up to the younger man, annoyance growing as he was greeted with a smile. 

 

“Ah, Alexander! How are you friend? It has been a long time since we have conversed, non?” Lafayette grinned until he found himself being pushed up against the tree he was leaning against, Alex growling at him in a low voice. 

 

“Look Motier, I could care less who the hell you want to stick your dick into, and I can tell that you have no problem finding people willing to help you. But when you offend Angelica because you're suddenly too good for her, then we have a problem.”

 

Lafayette was suddenly shaking his head, eyes switching from frightening confusion too embarrassed understanding. “No, no dear friend, you have it all wrong!  You see, I did not sleep with Miss. Schuyler because she is not attractive. No, on the contrary, I did not care to sleep with her because I care for her. You see, um,” Lafayette blushed deeply, and Alex could help but think that he was beautiful like that. “I have become attracted to someone recently and I fear that I may not be able to pursue a relationship with them so I have been taking bed partners to help and release excess energy. Could you see how it would be...disingenuous to treat a friend like this?” 

 

There may as well have been a block of lead in his stomach. It shouldn't matter to him, really. He had Angelica, Eliza, hell if he played his cards right, maybe even Hercules. He had all the love he could want, so why did it bother him so much that Lafayette had a crush on someone. 

 

“Are you okay Alexander? You are shivering like a leaf?” Though he hadn't realized it, he had started shivering in the wind. The last few weeks had ushered in fall quickly. In his anger and rush to find Lafayette, he had forgotten his jacket and now was shivering, teeth chattering. He shook his head and suddenly realized how close Lafayette was to him, glasses askew and hair ruffled. 

 

“I-i’m fine! I j-just need to go back to the d-dorm.” He insisted, pulling away and turning to make his way back.  

 

“It’s a five minute walk, you will catch a cold if you are not careful. Here…” Lafayette shrugged of the cream colored sweater, offering it to Alex with a expectant smile. Underneath he wore a tight black undershirt, long sleeves hiding those muscular arms Alex’s definitely didn’t think about on a nightly basis.

 

Not wanting to hurt Laf’s feeling, he pulled the sweater over his head. If the sweater had been a bit big on Lafayette then Alex was positively swimming in it. He couldn’t help but snuggle into the soft knit of the fabric, noting how it still held a halo of Lafayette’s body heat and smelled like him too.  

 

“I have to… go do…. R.A stuff. Yeah, really important.” Alex was running away, heading back to the dorm at top speed, feeling a bit embarrassed but  unable to summon guilt when thinking about what he was planning to do.

 

* * *

 

 

“R.A. stuff” turned out to be a little less wholesome than it sounded. Despite having spent quality time just the night before with Angelica, the build in his body was suddenly very urgent. Even though he had thought he had talked himself out of this preoccupation with Lafayette, seeing him in the sunlight, chewing on that pencil, had just revved it all back up. Further, wrapping him in this goddamn sweater, which felt like a cloud and smelled like him--a fragrance that could only be described as sexy-- had sent his mind into overdrive. Lafayette on him, and around him. All over him.

 

He bolted his door. Silenced his phone. Shucked his jeans, his underwear. Left the sweater on. Flopped into his unmade bed, skimmed his hand over himself through his boxers. Turned his head so he could sniff at the sweater, rolling his eyes as that sexy, deep smell flooded him.

 

Alex wanted to take it slow, savor it. The first place his mind went as he teased himself through his underwear was curious. He wondered about Lafayette, about how soft his hair was, what his mouth tasted like. Was he submissive? Would he bend over the edge of his bed, spread himself open? Wriggle his hips and entice Alex to plunge deep, to take him over and over? Make him cry for it? 

 

Or was he more into topping? Alex decided for his little fantasy, due to his size and commanding presence, that Lafayette would be a formidable, domineering partner. He could probably even pick him up. 

 

So he pulled at that thread awhile. Entertained a fantasy where Laf just swept him into his arms, carried him back to his empty room. Held Alex in his lap while they kissed. Laf would taste dark and sweet, like the herbal teas he favored. He’d kiss all shy, his tongue delicate and exploring. Alex shivered, let his hand slip into the fly of his boxers, smelled the sweater again. Moaned quietly.

 

Imagined having to pull Lafayette to him. On top of him so they could kiss deeper, so he could raise his hips and grind their cocks together. He cupped himself to mimic the sensation, pretended it was Laf’s hand, Laf’s body. “Don’t be shy,” he’d say. “You’re so beautiful, I wanna see all of you.”

 

Alex burried his face into the crook of his arm to muffle his moans, and was rewarded with a wave of Lafayette's scent. It rolled over him like a dream. It was a mixture of things and names came through the heavy lust that fogged his brain. Expensive cologne. Nice soap. Smoke that vaguely reminded him cloves. Heavy coffee. It was intoxicating and he choked out another moan as he imagined the way Lafayette might push him down against the bed, spreading him open while staring with hungry eyes. 

 

“Oh my sweet boy, look how needy you are for me.” Large hands trailed down his body (his own hand speeding up) lips dragging down to his cock, (hard and wet in his palm) and he was just licking up the shaft- Sucking on the head gently, then letting his mouth wander lower. Between his legs. Licking tentatively at his hole, dampening him, opening him…

 

Alex arched up into his hand, gasping desperately as ropes of cum spread across his chest. Aftershocks rolled through him and his toes curled. The rest of his body followed, overwhelmed first with pleasure, then the desperate need to be held, to be touched. He folded in on himself, clutched the sweater in his clean hand. Lay there, helpless, needy and inexplicably lonely. 

 

Alex never gave back the sweater. It made him feel guilty, every time he went for it at night, every time he pushed it out of the way as he reaches his peak, unwilling to ruin it with his sinful act. He noticed Lafayette never asked for it back, instead he seemed to bother Alex more, who stubbornly refused to admit what a thrill it gave him. 

 

They would study together two nights a week, sometimes with Hercules and Angelica, sometimes without. Other times Lafayette would force Alex to go out with him, to weird bookstores that smelled like mothballs and musk and small cramped coffee places above stores that were dark and loud in the best of ways. And Angelica may have teased him about going on dates but Alex was grateful for the time. Getting to know Lafayette was good, because there was so much more to the Frenchman than he would have ever guessed.

 

He learned that Lafayette loved to go to stuffy bookstores that smelt like mothballs and old people to find original prints of all of his favorite books. That he preferred purple over any other color because as a child he had been a huge Prince fan. Learned that Lafayette had a huge collection of expensive glass marbles that he kept in a large jar on his bookshelf. Little things that madel the Frenchman that  much more interesting in Alex’s eyes. 

 

He was sitting in his room one night, laughing as Lafayette sent him another snap of the dogs from the veterinary programs adoption week when his text tone went off. 

 

Eliza Highler:  _ Can’t wait too see you this weekend Alex!!! Don’t forget to stock up on “necessary supplies” ;) _

  
  


Alex felt his chest tighten for a moment, and his eyes flitted over to the sweater in his bed. Then, sighing in a defeated manner, he went over and picked it up, dropping it in the top drawer of his dresser and shoving it closed. 

 

Alex:  _ Don’t worry mami, I’ll have everything ready for the perfect reunion. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a big thank you to my beta/daily inspiration one_golden_sun! you Can chat with me over on tumblr at gullysounding and chat with her at likearootlesstree ! We live off comments and kudos so please don't feel shy!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this week's chapter is a little late but both me and my Beta have been extremely busy as of late. Chapter 4 is still in need of major edits but she will be at an event this weekend and I will be doing homework. College is no joke but this story honestly keeps me going, as does the fact that you guys like it.
> 
> WARNING!!!!!  
> This chapter has a ton of smut scattered throughout it. Since the main plot points are separate however please feel free to skip it. The smut will be picking up from here on out so if you don't like it I'm sorry. However this is an E rated story so don't think it will end anytime soon.
> 
> Also the parts in italics are French if you couldn't tell. Just a heads up for any new readers.

 

_ Holocene- Bon Iver  _

 

Eliza Schyluer was quite beautiful, lying naked in Alex’s bed as they passed a blunt back and forth. She had arrived a few days prior, lovely as ever and more than ready to see Alex again. Her hair had gotten longer since the summer, and was now swept up in a messy bun, a few brown wisp escaping the knot and sticking to her sweat damp skin. Her pale and slightly freckled complexion was flushed with sex and her kiss swollen lips looked extremely delectable as she blew a cloud of smoke from in between them. 

 

Alex leaned down to brush his lips with hers, pressing their forms together once more, relishing in the way her soft body yielded against his. He had truly missed her over the school year, often times yearning for her level head and willing form. He pressed on, skimming his lips against the fresh hickies on the pale column of her throat. “I missed this Betsey. Missed you.” They relaxed back into the covers, her hand weaving its way into his inky locks.

 

“Me too,” she murmured softly, holding him closely to her as the sun cast beams of light across their nude bodies. Alex let himself relax for the first time in weeks now, the mixture of Eliza's honey and cream scent mixed with the drugs in his system helping to soothe his frazzled nerves. It was like the summer, but better even because while he loved Angelica in his own special way it was nothing like his bond with Eliza. She was the light to his darkness in many ways, a heavy hand to his more wild attitude. 

 

“Are you gonna come to dinner with us tonight?” Alexander asked in a non committal voice, tracing patterns onto her hips, head laying across her soft stomach. He felt her hum, looking back up to watch her nod.

 

“Sure, why not? Though I do need to shower if you don’t mind.” He grumbled a bit but eventually did move to allow her to get up. He watched, slightly enraptured as at the way her body moved as she walked towards his dresser, choosing a shirt of his to wear for dinner that night. Reaching for the forgotten blunt, he re-lit it and brought it to his mouth, taking a deep lungful of smoke.

 

“Alex, whose sweater is this and why does it smell like someone with enough money to run the world?” Alex began to cough violently as Eliza held up Lafayette’s sweater, the large thing going down to almost her knees. He could feel his face heating up as he went to snatch the garment away from her, tugging on a pair of worn sweat pants as she raised an eyebrow. 

 

“A friend lent it too me, and I um, forgot to give it back. I’ll get around to it at some point.” He mumbled, carefully folding the offending piece of clothing and placing it back in his drawer, all the while feeling the adopted Schylur’s eyes boring into him. She cleared her throat when he handed her a old Colombia sweat shirt from his first semester, a smile dancing on her cheeks. 

 

“That friend wouldn’t happen to be the infamous Lafayette that Angie keeps telling jme has captured your heart, right Tomcat?” The old nickname paired with the teasing lit in her voice was enough to cause a pink blush to consume Alex’s face, embarrassment filling his still boyish features.

 

“Shut up Betsey, so what if it is? I just… I've been busy, alright?” She giggled and kissed his cheek, putting on the sweatshirt and tugging her shorts over sore legs. She went to the door and tugged it open. “We aren't done here.” She called in a singsong voice, closing the door behind her. 

 

Alex turned back to the drawer, pushing away the guilt as he pulled out the sweater, hugging to his chest as he fell back into the bed. At least dinner was promised to be interesting.

 

***********

They met up in a tiny pub a few blocks from the campus, a hole in the wall place with good food and low prices. Eliza and Alex caught a ride with Angelica, Hercules shooting out a text say that he would be coming with Lafayette. Once the trio had secured a booth, Eliza and Angelica started right in. 

 

“Our dearest Eliza has informed me that you have taken one of Lafayette’s sweaters? Are you not satisfied by our combined efforts, or do you only yearn for him?” Angelica had barely gotten the sentence out in a silly and slightly affected voice when Eliza began laughing, her sister joining in soon after. “I can’t believe you are getting off with one of Laf’s sweaters,” she cawed, gasping for air as Eliza reached for her hand across the table. “What are you, a middle schooler?” 

 

Alex pouted, scooting away from Eliza and crossing his arms over his chest. This only made them laugh harder and Alex began cursing every god above for having made the Schuyler sisters so goddamn evil. Eventually, they stopped laughing and began stroking his incredibly bruised ego. Eliza threw her arms around his middle to hug him, head nuzzling beneath his chin. Angelica smiled as she stroked his hair from across the table. By the time Hercules and Lafayette arrived, all had been mended and everyone was in high spirits. 

 

The newest pair joined, scooting in to sit across from Alex and Eliza, practically squashing Angelica in. Lafayette reached across the way and took Eliza’s hand in his, brushing his lips against the skin. Eliza of course blushed and giggled, Alexander making no attempt to hid his rolling eyes. 

 

“I am excited to finally meet you Eliza, Angelica has talked about almost nothing else but your impending arrival. Though I must say I was surprised not to see you in her room yesterday when I went to visit. Are you staying off campus?”

 

Angelica and Hercules snickered quietly behind their hands while Alexander was polite enough to look embarrassed. Eliza, with a strange gleam in her eye that Alex couldn’t place, only leaned back to lean into him. She spoke in conspiratorial voice, as if Lafayette and her were sharing some big secret. “I’m staying with our dear friend Alexander this time around. He’s been such a giving host.”

 

Lafayette smiled and nodded, though a confused look settled in those deep brown eyes. “He has been kind I am sure, as Alex has helped me many times. But why stay with him when Angelica has an extra bed in her room?”

 

He couldn’t be serious right now. They all stared at him, waiting for him to get it. But minutes passed with Lafayette looking at them for the answer. Finally, Eliza took pity on him and casually scratched at her collarbone, shirt pulling down to reveal a spattering of hickies across her skin. “Alex and me have a bit more fun, if you get what I’m saying.”

 

Lafayette froze, his expression suddenly unreadable. His mouth was turned up in a grin, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Alex’s heart sunk, torn as he watched Laf’s good mood fade while Eliza continued to twine around him.  At this point she was practically sitting in his lap, locked in some sort of staring contest with Angelica, and they both seemed unwilling to lose.   

 

An awkward silence settled around the table until the server intruded, taking their drink orders. The conversation around classes and other mundane shit, which Alex couldn’t help notice Lafayette didn’t really add to. Just sort of fiddled with his straw wrapper and shot furtive little glances at Alex and Eliza. Looking wounded and defeated.

 

When Alex’s guinness arrived, Eliza made a big production out of slurping the head off the top, then pressed a kiss right on his mouth, leaving a trail of the white foam on his upper lip. Blushing, he quickly dabbed it away, trying to avoid Lafayette’s gaze. When he dared chance a look, he saw that Lafayette was simply staring at his own hands as he shredded a napkin.

 

The server returned, asked for their food orders. Herc ordered some insane sounding burger, Angelica got wings (“Five alarm spice level, cowboy,” she said with a wink.) and Eliza deferred to Alex, murmuring she’d pick off his plate.

 

“And for you, buddy?” 

 

There was an uncomfortable beat while Lafayette delayed dragging his eyes him, tearing them off the pile of white white slivers he had created. 

 

“Oh, um. I am not eating. Thank you.”            

 

Herc turned, looking incredulous. “Dude, you not eating?” Eliza smirked a bit 

 

“Non. I have...how you say...another engagement? After this.” Without looking at her, he shot a question at Eliza. While meant to be playful, his cold tone made it anything but. “So, Eliza, tell me. Do you have any plans to take in the sights during your visits? Perhaps get some fresh air?”

 

“That sounds so niiiice. Perhaps you’ll join us, assuming you can take a break from fucking your way through the student body.” She smiled, all syrupy and toxic. “Pun intended.”

 

Hercules gaped quietly as Alex turned to Eliza, pushing her off slightly and looking at Lafayette. “I am so sorry Laf. Eliza, can I speak to you privately for a moment?” Before she could answer he was pulling hr away to a small alcove in between the kitchen and restrooms. 

 

”You must be out of your goddamn mind right now Eliza. What the hell are you thinking, you can’t be acting like this.” He gave her a hard look and for the first time tonight she looked embarrassed. “This is so unlike you and i swear to god if you don’t stop with that shit then you can go stay with Angie.” 

 

Eliza put both of her hands on the side of his face and pulled him down. “Alex, look I’m not being serious. Alright? I am trying to get you to see how crazy jealous Lafayette is. He wants to be the one you’re taking to bed. Not me.”

 

Alex felt his eyes widen and he began to shake his head as the words sunk in. “I really do think that you're actually insane now. Lafayette has already show he could have anyone he wants so I don’t see why the hell he’d want me. And if you are right, I doubt you’re doing anything but pissing him off.” 

 

Eliza rolled her eyes and looked over his shoulder. “If I’m so wrong, why is Lafayette leaving the restaurant?” Alex looked over his shoulder, cursing as he watched Laf’s ponytail as the door closed. Running after him, he caught Laf by the sleeve of his peacoat. Stopped him under the lamplight and awnings, glittering in the residue of the early October rain.  

 

“Hey now man, where are you going? I know what Eliza said was mean but you don’t have to leave. I promise that she will be on her best behavior for the rest of the night.” He offed a weak smile, hoping the man would stay.

 

With a sneer, Lafayette pulled his arm free of Alex’s grip. “I already said this. I have a prior engagement. A date.”

 

“With who?” Alex shot back, stepping closer, making note of how Lafayette seemed to recoil from him. LIke it was just painful to be too close.

 

“None of your business. But trust me, they will be better company than your little girlfriend. A much more enjoyable evening, perhaps with someone who is a not a spoiled little brat who feels it necessary and appropriate to critique my sex life in front of all of my friends.”

 

“She...Eliza. Ok first of all, she’s not my girlfriend. Second, how can you call her a spoiled brat, Mr. Grew-up-in-a-chateau? Aren’t you like royalty too or something? Finally, she didn’t say anything that wasn’t true. It’s not like it’s a secret.”

 

“It is not like what is a secret?” 

 

Alex went all hot, then cold, then hot again. Knew he was treading on dangerous ground. But hated hearing anyone, even Lafayette, speak ill of someone he held so dear….

 

“You have been...busy,” he said lamely. 

 

“Busy. I see.” Lafayette turned to actually leave. “If that is all you had to say, I must go. Do not want to make my date wait. Enjoy your evening, Alexander. Have fun with Eliza. Perhaps you can find a more productive use for that smart mouth of hers. ”

 

White hot rage. 

 

“Date,” Alex scoffed, suddenly brave again, with Lafayette’s retreating back to him. “More like some anonymous stranger you’ll bring home, fuck sloppily, and kick out before the sun rises. Or is it you can’t make them stay?”

 

A shift in Lafayette’s shoulders. He pivoted in place, stared Alex down. Said nothing. And Alex felt all the weeks of wishing, fantasizing, pining, and watching with jealous eyes bubble up, and before he could stop himself, venom pouring out of his mouth. Saying the worst kinds of things, the kind of words you can never take back.

 

“That’s right. The lovely Gilbert du Mortier, Marquis de Lafayette. Pretentious, vapid, and fucking empty. Tell me, do all those guys’ dicks up your ass do the trick? Do anything to fill that emptiness? Make up for the fact that no one actually cares about you? You have no real friends, can get anyone home but they don’t fucking stay.” And Alex knew, could see the pain his words were causing Lafayette, a man who had been nothing but kind, and caring and giving in all the time he had known him, barring this evening. And even then, his rude words about Eliza were reactive. But he just...couldn’t...stop. 

 

“You must be just awful in bed. Then again, guys who look like you usually are. Fucking selfish, just care about getting their dick wet. So yeah, say whatever the fuck you want about Eliza. At least I know how to please her. And...she’ll still be there in the morning.”

 

Lafayette’s fists were clenched into tight balls, and his face crumpled. But when he finally spoke, his voice was cold and steady. “It is clear you do not care about what I do, or with whom. Please leave me alone, Alexander.”

 

And that time, when he turned, he walked away for good. 

 

Alex stood, eyes fixed on the dark gray of his peacoat, watching it fade into the shuffle of dozens of other bodies.  

 

***

 

After arriving back to the dorm room, Eliza wrapped her arms around Alex’s middle, pressing her face between his shoulder blades as she spoke. “I’m sorry for ruining the night. I didn’t mean to make him leave, I swear. I can go stay with Angie for the night, if you really want me too.” Alexander’s heart softened at her words, and her turned to wrap her up in a tight embrace, kissing her head lightly.

 

“Don’t go, okay? I need you here tonight… I need…” Alex couldn’t finish the sentence but Eliza nodded, understanding him perfectly. Her hands trailed up into his hair as she locked their lips together. He lost himself in her kisses, let her press him back until he fell into the bed. She straddled him, slowing beginning to undress as his eyes trailed the soft curves of her body. 

 

“What do you want tonight Alexander? Do you want to have my mouth, my hand, my breast?” She had removed most of her clothing now, save her shorts and underwear and began working on his. He gasped quietly as she ground her hips down, brushing his hardening cock. 

 

“I want to forget tonight. Please, Eliza please…” His voice was desperate, holding a type of restrained sadness that made her take some pity. She stood up and shucked her clothes off, demanding that he strip as well before settling back onto the bed, spreading her legs on either side of his head. 

 

“Dearest Alexander, you are to make me come with your mouth then you can fuck me, okay?” Her voice became velvety and heavy, making Alex weak in the knees as he practically crawled to her. His lips brushed against her thighs, sucking the supple skin to leave large bruises there, marking her as his own. She tugged on his hair, pulling his face to her core, making an impatient noise. He smiled but relented, dragging the wide part of his tongue against her folds. Her taste flooded his mouth and he repeated the gesture, grinning as she groaned quietly.

 

“Come on baby boy, don’t be shy. Show me what you can do.” her fingernails scratched his scalp. The slight tingle of pain caused Alex to release a moan against her mound. The vibrations made her arch and Alex began to go to town. He alternated at first between lavishing her tongue against her slit and darting the tip at her clit, relishing the taste and the feeling of her shuddering thighs and grasping hands. The beautiful little sounds she made as he licked, loved hearing her breath hitch when he pressed the whole of his tongue against her. Experimentally pushed his tongue into her moist warmth, fucked it in and out in a crude approximation of what he wanted to do with his dick.

 

Her moans turned into screams when he added his fingers, using them to stroke upwards and into her g-spot. She twisted in the silky strands of black hair  Alex loved the smell and the taste of her, familiar, overwhelming, and slightly terrifying. The need to be inside her, to feel every shiver, to take her pleas and sounds into his lungs and his very bones. To give her every second of pleasure that she so desperately deserved. 

 

She was soon arching into her mouth, reaching her release soon after, her hands pushing his mouth closer to her folds. Once finished she pushed him away, he wiped his mouth and looked up at her, smiling as she pet his hair. “Do you wanna cum baby boy? Do you wanna come up here and fuck me?” He nodded and she gestured for him to come to her, reaching over to hand him a condom. 

 

When he eventually did enter her, it was smooth and silky and Alex moaned loudly into her hair. She was still so wet and he was sure that this was heaven.He went slow at first, knowing how sensitive she was.  Still, she dragged her nails against his back, moaning and pulling his hair violently. “I’m not made of glass Alexander, will you continue with the slow pace or do you intend to actually fuck me tonight?” 

 

With that in mind he began to roll and snap his hips,gasping for air and burying his face in the sweat soaked skin of her neck. “Fuck Betsey you’re so fucking wet, love the way you feel so good stretched around my cock.” Eliza let out a choked groan, moaning as she rose to meet each of his strokes. Alex drowned in the feeling, in the push and pull of her body, so yielding and soft. 

 

“There, there, right there,” she panted, shifting her hips to change the angle, seeking the right friction and position, so Alex was hitting the right spot. She clenched and relaxed in a flurry of movement, slid a hand down her body to circle two fingers over her clit, pulsing against him and around him. He knocked them out of the way and did it himself, keening as she began to sob.

 

“Don’t stop, Alex, please…” she whined. He drove in harder, dropped his forehead against shoulder. Her hands reached up to yank roughly at his hair, bringing a moan from his mouth. His own hips stuttering as he felt the exact moment she tipped over the edge, her pussy squeezing and flexing around him. It was enough and he came right after her, filling the condom and jerking in small movements, his body tensing then relaxing, flooded with an influx of pleasure, so astounding he lost his breath and all thought for a few glorious seconds. 

 

When his senses decided to return, he found himself collapsed against Eliza’s sweaty and delicate body, her arms around him as she kissed his temple. All he could do was huff. 

 

“Alright, sailor. Get out, starting to sting.”

 

“Sorry,” Alex mumbled, gripped the base of the condom and slipped out, rolled off of her so he could toss the thing in the trash. The splattering sound it made had a sort of finality to it, that shook him from his reverie, reminding him suddenly that he had just fucked his ex-girlfriend’s sister, directly after having saying some truly vile things to a man he was deeply attracted to. And while the sex had been technically good, it felt empty and fleeting. As fast as the pleasure and the distraction came, it evaporated. 

 

But Eliza was purring and nuzzling the side of his face, snuggling under his arm and settling in for sleep. Tucked her ass up against his groin, made some sated little noises, and promptly fell asleep. He envied her and reached down to trace her arm, lost in thought.

 

Alex laid there for hours, his mind buzzing. Wishing fervently he could be satisfied with the darling girl in his arms, wishing harder his occupied mind would grant him some reprieve. That he would stop mentally replaying the horrible look in Lafayette’s eyes as his words rang, and echoed. 

 

You can’t make them stay...no one really cares about you...you’re empty.

 

He kept his ears open for that all too familiar shuffle of eager feet, embarrassed giggles, punctuated with endearing French platitudes which would bled into the squeak of bedsprings and muffled moans of pleasure. The sounds never came.

 

Lafayette did not return to his dorm that night.

 

***

 

“So how are you gonna get him back?” asked Eliza, not looking up from the bowl she was packing. Alex stopped his typing to look at her with questioning eyes, wondering if he had heard her right.

 

“I mean, you aren’t gonna give up on him are you? Not when it's so obvious how badly you two want to fuck each other.” Alex rolled his eyes and closed his document, turning to where she sat on his bed. She finished and looked up at him, making a grabby motion with her free hand. He sighed before tossing her the lighter.

 

“What can I do ‘Liza? How do you come back from something like that? ‘Hey, sorry I called you a spoiled fuck and said that no one cared about you and that you had no friends? Wanna go get some coffee? Oh and by the way, I really would love it if you could totally put your dick up my ass, that would be great!’” He shook his head, frowning as she began to laugh. “Yeah, I see that going just swimmingly.” 

 

She handed him the small glass pipe as she spoke, voice already lighter and airier. “I mean, I didn't say that it wouldn't be awkward, just that it would be good for you two too make up. No matter what, you too seem to really like each other and it would be a shame to throw away a friendship over a few misplaced words.” 

 

Alex sighed and looked away, trying to ignore the fact that Eliza was right. Instead he watched her light up again, kiss-swollen lips wrapping around the pipe to suck in smoke. They had made love again early that morning, slow and soft and so emotional that for a second Alex could almost pretend he loved her. But no matter what, Alex just couldn't shake Lafayette from his mind. He was so nervous about losing Lafayette's friendship over some “misplaced words,” scared that what he had said could never be unsaid.

 

He was so lost in thought that he didn't hear Eliza calling his name until she stood up and began shaking his shoulder. “Earth to Hamilton? Are you lost in deep space?” He looked up at her with a sheepish look. She rolled her eyes in a dramatic fashion and sat on his desk, crossing her legs and looking down at him. “I need to talk to you. Serious stuff.” Her voice was just a tad bit off, a little too high and fast to be calm. 

 

He looked up now, worried at her tone. He reached out to twine together their hands together. “What’s up buttercup?” He asked, kissing his hand slightly. 

 

She took a deep breath, biting her lip before she began speaking. “I need this to stop. I’ve been talking to someone and I really think I like him… I am really into him and… I really wanna be with him Alex”

 

“Who is it?”

 

“... Hercules…”

 

Alex waited for the jealousy, the rage. Waited to feel betrayed, to feel rage, to feel anything. But all he felt was relief that the twu were finally getting together. Anybody with eyes could see that Hercules and Eliza were obsessed with each other. She had been talking to him nonstop since she'd arrived a few days ago and Hercules gave her googoo eyes every time they were in the same room. None of the feelings that he felt when Lafayette brought home lovers flared up, and you couldn't find it in himself to be upset about that.

 

So he smiled and brushed her hand, pulling her into a hug. “Eliza, I want to go like, right now, and go sit down with Hercules and tell him all this. I want you to be happy Betsey, no matter what. I'm happy for you.” 

 

Eliza smiled and pulled Alex close, pressing her lips to his messy hair as she giggled. “Thank you Tomcat.” She whispered, squeezing him once more. Then she grabbed her purse and walked out the door, closing it with an air of finality. 

 

And with that out of the way, now it was time for Alex to figure out how to fix everything with Lafayette, no matter how long it would take. 

 

**********

 

Alex waited quietly on the floor of his dorm, ear pressed to the door as he waited for Lafayette to arrive home. It was 4 o'clock and yet he still wasn't home. But Alex held hope that he would return soon and he would be able to execute his plan. It had taken him most of the day to do, but he had done it, and now waited to pounce. Outside he heard footsteps and familiar French muttering. Once he heard the dorm door shut he counted to sixty, grabbed his stuff, and went to Lafayette's door. He knocked a couple times and was prepared to speak until the man open the door.

 

The man stood in his clothes from the night before, his button up wrinkled and halfway undone, pressed jeans rumpled. But more than that was the way the man looked. His face looked hollow, dark circles underneath his eyes and the corners of his mouth turned down. He looked broken, and Alex chest ached to think that he had caused that. His eyes were bloodshot and when he spoke his voice was a monotone rasp. “Come back to yell at me some more Alexander, or are you here to ask who filled my soulless void last night?”

 

Alex winced at the words and shook his head. “I actually came here to apologize. I know I can't take back what I said last night, and I know that what I did say was unforgivable. I was acting out of spite and anger, I didn't mean any of it and I feel awful for speaking against you.” Lafayette didn't say anything, just looked at Alex with dead eyes and a raised eyebrow.  

 

Alex decided to keep going and pulled out the items from behind his back. In one hand was a lovely bouquet of a dozen yellow roses, tied with a golden ribbon. In his other hand was a small white box with French writing on it wrapped up in a couple of strings of twine. “I remember that yellow roses represent friendship, and also how you mentioned that you missed the rose garden in Paris so I thought you'd like this. And then these are some pastries from that shop you went to the second day we knew each other. I went in there and just asked for fall treats because you liked the Pumpkin Spice shit from Starbucks. But um, yeah. These are for you.” He held out the gifts, waiting nervously for Lafayette's response.

 

At first the man said nothing. Just stared at Alex and thought. Then, a small smile broke open onto his face and he laughed softly, taking the gifts from Alex from. “Thank you for being brave enough to apologize and kind enough to bring me gifts. I know what you said last night is something you can't take back, but I respect you for trying to make things right. I am willing to try and mend our relationship.” He pushed open his door and let Alex in. 

 

Alex smiled as he crossed the threshold, sitting on Lafayette’s bed as he watched (hopefully) his friend open the gifts. He placed the roses in a small glass mason jar filled with water from the mini fridge; muttered something about getting a proper vase tomorrow. Then he started on the pastries, a sinful moan leaving his lips as he went on in French about how good they were. 

 

Alex blushed at the noise and thought about what else he had said that night. Before he could stop himself he began to speak, his words coming out in soft French. “ _I_ _you must be good in bed if your...guests sounds are any indication. What you do with your self is none of our business. But you can’t be horrible if they leave looking like they met god the_ _night before_.”

 

A new silence came over him, and Alex wished fervently that the ground could swallow him whole. Before he could come up with a excuse on why he had to leave right then, Lafayette shot up and made his way across the room and sat down beside Alex, leaning in and batting his eyes. “ _ Is this something you’ve given a lot of thought, mon cher? _ ” he asked in a husky voice, Alex shaking slightly. 

 

“Can I ask you something Laf?” he asked in stuttering English, backing up slightly as Lafayette smiled, watching as the freshman leaned back. “Why do you never bring the same person home? I mean, it seems like you have a good time? But they never get to come back? Are you just that picky?”

 

“Oui, I do. But, my standards are high. And as I mentioned before there is someone...how you say...intriguing to me right now, that I hope to have room for in the future.”Alex nodded but was still confused. Why was Lafayette still waiting around?Why slept with everyone else instead of going after what you want? 

 

“Why don’t you just ask them then? I mean, it’s not like anyone would say no to you?”

 

“You flatter me, my friend. No, it is complicated. I am unsure of their interest, and they send confusing messages.”

 

“Well, like, have you talked to them? Let them know how you feel?”

 

“Not...not out in the open, no. I am too nervous.”

 

“Well there are other ways of feeling them out, right. Have you made any kind of move?”

 

“What this mean, move?”

 

Alex cleared his throat. “Well you could try flirting, maybe asking them out or hanging out more. Show them you're interested however you want.” 

 

“Maybe I will.” Lafayette said, then stood up and pulled Alex to his feet, smiling with glee. “For now though, I have a friend to spend time with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I can get it up, and Chapter 5 is already in the works!!! Thank you guys so much for reading. Comments and Kudos really do keep us going on this project so don't forget to leave some love. If you want to talk my tumblr is gullysounding. Another big thanks to one_golden_sun for letting me write her babies and you can find her over at likearootlesstree!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos always appreciated!!! Come chat with me at gullysounding.tumblr.com!!!


End file.
